Field
This invention relates to an electron collector structure and a lithium battery including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Lithium secondary batteries generate electric energy by oxidation and reduction reactions that occur when lithium ions intercalated into and deintercalated from a positive electrode and a negative electrode. Each of the positive and negative electrodes includes an active material that enables intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions. This active materials on the electrode react with an organic electrolytic solution or a polymer electrolytic solution between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
The positive active materials for the lithium secondary batteries can be selected from compounds having a structure that enables intercalation of lithium ions such as lithium cobalt oxides (LiCoO2), lithium nickel oxides (LiNiO2), lithium nickel cobalt manganese oxides (Li[Ni1-x-yCoxMy]O2), or LiFePO4 or LiMnPO4 having an olivine structure. However, when a positive active material other than LiCoO2 is used, the electrical conductivities thereof are inferior than that of LiCoO2. Particularly, LiFePO4 and LiMnPO4 with an olivine structure have even reduced electrical conductivity.
Accordingly, research has been actively conducted to improve the electrical conductivities of positive electrode plates including positive active materials that do not have good electrical conductivities.